ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heraldic Imp
Conserve MP? Regarding the "Imps have Conserve MP" line. Is there any basis for that? I can't even think of a way that it would be possible to know. --KodoReturns 14:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Linking I have tested this on several occasions in both the Mire and the Reef and not once have they linked with each other. --Mitsukai-Hawke 01:36, 15 August 2007 (CDT) lvl? the Caedarva Mire page, has this listed as lvl 80-81, whereas here its listed as 78-81. anyone know which is right (if either)? Rog 13:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) In an 6 person xp party, level sync'd to 68, with sanction against these Imps: * xp chain 212xp 3 times, 233xp 1 time, 253xp 6 times * #1 255xp 3 times, 279xp 4 times, 303xp 3 times * #2 265xp 6 times, 290xp 3 times, 316xp 1 time * #3 276xp 2 times, 302xp 3 times, 328xp 3 times * #4 297xp 3 times, 326xp 2 times, 354xp 2 times * #5 318xp 4 times, 349xp 1 time, 379xp 1 time This works out using a sanction bonus of 15% to be level 79, 80, and 81. I'll correct the two pages. --Bawb 22:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Imp Horn Should we change the drop rate to 100% with (see note) attached to it? --Beaster 21:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I personally just killed an imp in Arrapago Reef that used Frenetic Rip on me. No horn dropped so the drop rate isn't 100% if you break their horn. At least not on the ones in the reef. Page should be editted to reflect that. --IccarusofAsura 21:34, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Further testing, fighting imps in Caedarva Mire, again breaking their horn and them using Frenetic Rip, still not dropping horn 100% of the time. IccarusofAsura 08:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Stat hunting So i went 1st as THF75, then as BLU75 on Heraldic Imps @ CaedervaMire (BLU for getting their levels by killing), all VeryTough for respectively 240, 270? and 300exp without sanction, to obtain following checks results: No food, no blinding. THF Base DEX = 70 BLU Base DEX = 68 Sword Skill = 285 Dagger Skill = 269 THF Club Skill = 200 BLU Club Skill = 240 - HeraldicImp#1@240xp with THF : : stayed Low Evasion with dagger+12accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+33accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 400 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 318 attack MAXI - HeraldicImp#2@270exp with THF : : stayed Low Evasion with dagger+17accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+38accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 407 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 323 attack MAXI - HeraldicImp#3@300exp with BLU : : stayed Low Evasion with Sword MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club-1accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 414 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 329 attack MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - HeraldicImp lvl79 (240exp) : : Dagger+12 MINI => skill(floor(200+0.9*(269-200)))+DEX70/2 +12 -10LowEvaCheck = 299 : Club+33accu MAXI => 200+70/2+33 +1 +30HighEvaCheck = 299 : 400 attack MINI => floor[ (400-1) / (1+25%LowDefCheck) ] = 319 : 318 attack MAXI => 318+1 = 319 - HeraldicImp lvl80 (270exp) : : Dagger+17accu MINI => skill(floor(200+0.9*(269-200)))+70/2+17 -10 = 304 : Club+38accu MAXI => 200+70/2+38+1+30 = 304 : 407 attack MINI => floor((407-1)/1.25) = 324 : 323 attack MAXI => 323+1 = 324 - HeraldicImp lvl81 (300exp) : : Sword MINI => floor(200+0.9*(285-200))+68/2 -10 = 276+24 = 300 +10accuracyJobTrait = 310 : Club-1accu MAXI => floor(200+0.9*(240-200))+68/2-1+1+30 = 236+64 = 300 +10 = 310 : 414 attack MINI => floor((414-1)/1.25) = 330 : 329 attack MAXI => 329+1 = 330 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, assuming also HeraldicImp are BLM/blm : RaceVITrank=D RaceDEFrank=C RaceAGIrank=C RaceEVArank=E BlmVITrank=F BlmAGIrank=C VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fAGI formula @ RankC = 4+(lvl-1)*0.4 fVIT formula @ RankD = 3+(lvl-1)*0.35 fVIT formula @ RankF = 2+(lvl-1)*0.25 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankC = 142+(lvl-50)*4.8 f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankE = 126+(lvl-50)*4.5 -Lvl79: : VIT=floor(3+78*0.35) + floor(2+78*0.25) + floor((2+78*0.25)/2) = 30+21+10 = 61 : DEF=(8+61/2+ 142+floor((79-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 8+30+142+139 = 319 : AGI=floor(4+78*0.4) + floor(4+78*0.4) + floor((4+78*0.4)/2) = 35+35+17 = 87 : EVA=(87/2+ 126+floor((79-50)*4.5) + 0)*1.0 = 43+126+130 = 299 -Lvl80: : VIT=30+21+10 = 61 : DEF=8+30+142+144 = 324 : AGI= 35+35+17 = 87 : EVA=43+126+135 = 304 -Lvl81: : VIT=31+22+11 = 64 : DEF=8+32+142+148 = 330 : AGI= 36+36+18 = 90 : EVA=45+126+139 = 310 Conclusion: - HeraldicImp lvl79: : VIT=61 : AGI=87 : DEF=319 : EVA=299 - HeraldicImp lvl80: : VIT=61 : AGI=87 : DEF=324 : EVA=304 - HeraldicImp lvl81: : VIT=64 : AGI=90 : DEF=330 : EVA=310 Masamunai 20:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC)